


un chemin différent

by cgp05



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), What-If
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgp05/pseuds/cgp05
Summary: Et si Harold/hiccup  ne parlait pas du nid des dragons a son père ? Qu'aurait fait son père ? durant httyd 1
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Stoick the Vast & Toothless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. chapitre 1: changement

**Author's Note:**

> cette histoire étant basé sur le film français les nom des personnage peuvent être différent,ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais mettre les traduction des nom des personnage que j'utilise.  
> Harold = Hiccup  
> Stoick = Stoick  
> Krokmou= toothless

httyd 1 

Contexte: Stoick a emmené Harold dans la grande salle pour parler de ce qui vient d'arriver dans l'arène.

PS: les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas.

-"Alors ce que tu as fait à l'entrainement, une farce ! un mensonge. " dit furieusement son père en se retournant

-" J'ai fait une bêtise, j'aurait du te le dire plus tôt c'est sur, j'ai ... je.. écoute fâche toi contre moi, puni moi, mais s'il te plait ne fais pas de mal à Krokmou." supplie Harold

-"Le dragon ??" demande sont père étonné, "C'est la seule chose qui te préoccupe ?!! Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux que t'as faillit tuer !!!"hurla sont père

-" Il me protégeait papa, il n'a rien de dangereux."

-"Il ont tué des centaines des nôtres" hurle sont père

-"Et ont a tué des millier des leurs, ils font que ce défendre c'est tout" réplique Harold sèchement " Ils font que se défendre, il ne sont pas..... comme on croit, ce ne sont pas des bêtes sans émotion, on a pas besoin de les exterminer !" dit-il plus fort Son père semble prêt a exploser. -"Si tu pouvait voir ce que j'ai vu." murmure Harold n'étant pas sur que son père l'ai entendu. -" J'en ai assez entendu" grognât il en commençant a sortir Harold essaye de le retenir "Tu n'est pas un viking, et encore moins mon fils." dit-il sèchement en repoussant Harold Stoick claqua la porte, laissant Harold seul dans l'obscurité.


	2. chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nom des personnage français/ english
> 
> krokmou = toothless  
> harold = hiccup  
> stoick = stoick  
> astrid = astrid  
> guelford = gobber

Astrid regardait pensivement l'arène, ainsi que l'endroit dans lequel ils avait enfermé krokmou, la foule venu voir le combat avait déserté les gradins depuis longtemps, il n'y avait qu'elle. Stoick avait emmené Harold a l'écart pour qu'il ait une discution. Krokmou semblai calme du moins elle ne l'entendait pas, les images de la nuit précédente défilait en boucle dans sa tête, il fallait qu'elle en parle au autres. Elle s'apprêtait a partir les voir quand, Guelford entra dans l'arène avec du poisson. Les dragons de l'entrainement ayant déjà été nourri, elle savais qu'ils devait être pour krokmou et décida de rester pour voir ce qui allait ce passer. Guelford entrouvrit la porte de la cage a Krokmou qui de toute manière était trop lourdement enchaîné pour s'enfuir et qui en plus ne pouvait pas voler sans Harold. Astrid vit Guelford se rapprocher doucement. Krokmou émis un grognement menaçant, mais Guelford continuait de s'approcher lentement, il n'était bientôt plus qu'a un mètre. Guelford desserra légèrement la muselière et plaçât un poisson devant la bouche du dragon, Krokmou ne bougeait plus, ne grognait plus il regardait juste Geulford suspicieux.

-"Ce n'est pas empoisonné, si on voulait te tuer ne pense tu pas qu'on l'aurais déjà fait?" Dit Geulford.

Krokmou avalât immédiatement le poisson. Geulford examinait le dragon et lui tendis un deuxième poisson que Krokmou mangea rapidement.

-"C'est donc toi la furie nocturne, c'est marrant, je t'imaginait plus grand, plus effrayant."

Krokmou soufflât comme insulter par la déclaration de Geulford . Guelford sourit et Krokmou l'ignora détournant la tête.

-"Qu'es ce qui t'est passé par la tête Harold ?" Dit le vieux forgeron pour lui même en regardant le dragon.

Krokmou lui qui l'ignorait se retourna a l'instant où Geulford parla d'Harold. Soudainement très intéressé par Guelford.

-"Quoi qu'il en soit merci d'être intervenu dragon, qui sait ce qui se serai passé sinon." dit-il en resserrant sa muselière avant de partir en regardant une dernière fois le dragon avant de sortir.

Astrid décida d'en faire de même et parti rejoindre les autres. Pendant que Guelford retournait a sa forge

Stoick était sorti de la grande salle, il essayait de ne pas pensé a ce qui venait de ce passer. Comment Harold peut-il défendre ses animaux ? Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ? Il soufflât et se parti voir Guelford, il avait besoin de réfléchir a ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Arriver devant la forge il se rendit compte que Guelford n'était pas là, il s'apprêtait a repartir quand il le vit arriver au coin de la rue, il lui fit un signe et attendis qu'il arrive.

-"Comment c'est déroulé votre discution père fils ?" demandât-il en rentrant dans la forge suivit par le chef

-" Très mal Guelford, il ne veut rien veut pas comprendre, il ne m'écoute pas. Où était tu au fait ?" dit Stoick en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui trainait.

-"A son âge toi non plus tu n'écoutais rien." répond Geulford " Et j'était parti nourrir le nouveaux pensionnaire."

-"Le dragon ??!" s'étonne Stoick avec une légère crainte dans la voie, après tout c'est un furie nocturne.

-"Oui le dragon. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe." 

-" Il ne t'a pas attaqué ?" 

-"Non il était plutôt effrayé, il est diffèrent de ce que j'imaginait. Plus petit et moins effrayant."

-"Qu'es ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête Geulford ?" 

-"Je me suis posé la même question. Mais je n'ai pas la réponse." répondit Guelford 

-"Que suis-je sensé faire maintenant, je ne peut tout de même pas bannir mon propre fils ?"

-"On aurait mieux fait de l'écoutez ce soir là." dit Guelford pensivement

-" Quel soir ?" demande Stoick 

-"Celui où il a dit avoir abattu un furie nocturne."

-"Tu pense qu'il l'aurait abattu ?" demande t-il surpris

-" Cela expliquerai les blessures du dragon." 

-"Il est blessé ?" questionne t-il 

-"Il lui manque un bout de sa queue et a quelque cicatrice." répond le forgeron

-"Alors il ne peut plus voler." dit Stoick

-"Pas exactement." dit Guelford en réfléchissant.

-"Comment ça ?" Stoick ne comprenait pas

-"Regarde." dit Guelford en partant chercher quelque chose, il revint avec quelque chose dans les bras et le posa sur la table.

Stoick se leva, il n'avait encore rien vu de pareil.

-"Qu'es ce que c'est ?" demande t-il

-"La dernière invention d'Harold, je crois que sa permet au dragon de voler, de remplacer son aileront." explique le forgeron clairement fasciner par l'engin. " Ce n'est peut-être pas un bon viking mais c'est un excellent forgeron, meilleur que moi même."

-"Et tu dis que le dragon peut voler avec ça ? " commence Stoick " Et que c'est Harold qui l'a conçu ?"

-"Oui aucun doute, j'ai trouvé ses croquis ainsi que des croquis du dragon sous tout les angles."

-" Tu me dis qu'il a pris le temps de dessiner le dragon. Il veut se tuer ou quoi ?"

-"Je ne pense pas que le dragon lui aurait fait du mal."

-"Comment ça ?" 

-" Il a sauté dans l'arène pour le protéger."

-"Et il a essayer de me tuer."

-" Tu courrait vers lui avec une arme, il t'a vu comme une menace et il a écouté Harold quand il lui a dit d'arrêter, non ?" 

Stoick commençait a avoir mal a la tête il avait besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. Il dit aurevoir a Guelford et commençait a partir quand Guelford l'arrêtat, il se retourna , Guelford lui tendait les notes d'Harold. Il les pris sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé du retard ce travail devait sortir bien plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelque problèmes personnel et beaucoup de travail .J'apprécierai avoir votre avis sur cette fanfiction. Sinon, merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'ai 2 idée pour le chapitre suivant et j'aimerai avoir votre avis. vous préférer que:
> 
> ma fanfic rejoigne le film
> 
> je change la fin du film
> 
> Merci de laissez un commentaire que ce soit pour donnez votre avis, choisir 1 des 2 proposition si dessus ou simplement dire bonjour.
> 
> Bonne soirée


End file.
